fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaolin
Summary An OC by Wheelsecond. Kaolin is an earth elemental, of the sort typically summoned my mages, and represents earth elementals as a whole as part of the Summoner's Union. Magi that summon earth elementals too often tend to get visited by it for friendly discussions. Appearance and Personality Kaolin is a broad, vaguely humanoid-shaped mass of stones, hard earth, and clay amalgamated together with dirt. Standing at a little over nine feet tall, Kaolin shakes the ground nearby wherever it walks. It lacks a visible head, though its torso's top is thicker, and sometimes a gravely voice will emit from it. Besides the torso and four thick limbs, Kaolin does not have any consistent features, and will often show up with different forms of earth composing it if the geological environment is different. Stoic, but friendly to those who can speak the language of the stones, Kaolin is patient and somewhat lazy. It will attempt to talk out any issues--unlike most earth elementals, Kaolin has a sense of humor and a quick wit. It particularly dislikes being ordered around, something it developed over a century of talking to summoners who aren't used to the newfangled Summoner's Union. Powers and Stats Name: Kaolin Tier: 9-A Gender: Genderless Origin: Summoner's Union Classification: Earth Elemental Attack Potency: Room/Small Building Level (Is 8 tons of animated rock. It can break walls by leaning hard on them.) Speed: Althetic Human via ground-sliding, otherwise human Lifting Strength: Class 100 (~50 tons. Can casually throw cars and lift well over its own weight in rock) Striking Strength: High Class KJ (Again: is 8 tons of animated rock.) Durability: Room Level Stamina: Althletic Human Range: 4 meters with Ignea, hundreds of meters with thrown cars and other objects Standard Equipment: Ignea and Tectonea Intelligence: Average human Weaknesses: Large bodies of water weaken its structure upon immersion Powers and Abilities: Bind Earth, Enhanced Physical Attributes, Geoawareness, Ground-sliding, Storage Notable Attacks and Techniques Throw Boulder: Kaolin likes to throw boulders, cars, and other large heavy objects around in order to do lots of damage. Smother: By getting on top of their opponent and crashing down on them, Kaolin can crush smaller opponents under a huge pile of earth. Seismic Strikes: With Ignea, missing the opponent with a swing can still work out well if the axe hits the ground. With earthen power, this causes a small shockwave that can shake--but not break--building foundations. blocking Ignea with a shield is generally a bad idea. Defensive Stance: If needed, Kaolin can interpose all of Tectonia between itself and the enemy while ground-sliding. this allows Kaolin to rotate freely and keep the shield between itself and any enemies. Rock Armor: Kaolin can use Bind Earth on loose gravel and such to surround itself with thick rocky armor temporarily. Storage: Kaolin can push several dozen tons of of earth into its own body and store them for later. They take up no volume or weight this way. This is how its weapon and shield are stored. Powers and Abilities Bind Earth: With a moment of concentration, Kaolin can bind multiple tons of nearby earth to itself, allowing it to be used as if it were its own body and strengthening it. This is how Ignea and Tectonea were bound. Enhanced Physical Attributes: More strength and more durability, due to being made of rock. Geoawareness: Kaolin is aware of anything happening in contact with the ground within 50 meters, and can passively detect oddities or buried objects in the ground down to that distance. Ground-sliding: Merging their feet with the earth, Kaolin gains the ability to slide along the ground as if it were an ice rink, provided it stays in contact with actual earth instead of, say, roads or linoleum. Equipment Ignea: An eight-foot-long, overly thick battleaxe made of flat, dense stone, apparently designed for a giant. Kaolin weilds this one-ton monstrosity with one hand. When not used, it is stored in Kaolin's own body. Ignea is far stornger thna ordinary stone; the blast of a hand grenade will merely chip it and make Kaolin have to bind some new earth to fix it. Tectonea: An enormous, nine-foot-tall kite shield made of gray stone. It is as durable as Ignea and is stored in the same way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Earth Users